Lied elfen
by blackflashingfox
Summary: number 2 on me and jacob being in an anime
1. Chapter 1

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"Oh god!" A man yelled running for his life, only for his head to get ripped off. A pin was then lifted in the air and thrown line a bullet, piercing a mans eye and coming out of the other side of his skull.

A set of keys that were on the ground, was then picked up and brought to the lock on a cage. "DAME IT!" The last man yelled pulling his gun out and shooting the person. the bullets were then deflected and the key finally reached the lock. As soon as the lock opened, the person fell from there cage. The person stood and started walking forward and rips the last mans head off. The straight jacket that they were in was soon torn to shreds and it reviled the person was a female.

She walked out of the room and found a squad of guards there waiting for her and they opened fire on her, but the bodies beside her to get picked up and placed in front of her as she was still walking. She then threw the bodies at them and tore them apart.

She came to a hallway that led to the elevator and walked towards it. The elevator came down before she could reach it and the guards there opened fire on her, some shooting the lights and the rest of them either missing or being deflected by a shield of some kind. She finally came close and they all started to reload but got ripped apart like the rest of them.

She got in the elevator and sat down with her knees to her chest. The bottom button on the elevator was then pushed by an invisible finger print. She sat there watching the numbers go from 05-01. When it came to a stop she sat there as the guards continued to shoot at her, each one missing or being deflected like the last. When the smoke cleared to them, they became shocked to find that she wasn't hurt and started to reload, but they started to get killed and one man ran to the far end and tried to get out, but he dropped his card key back where the rest were. He turned and fell on his ass as he came face to face with her. She kneeled down to his level with her knees to her chest and ripped her head off slowly, hiding a smirk behind her mask that she has worn for so long.

A bloody hand print came up and swiped the latch, opening it. As it opened she came face to face with yet another group of people, but this time there was a man in a blue suit. They stood there, watching each other like hawks. Then an unlucky girl fell right in front of her. "Lucy don't!" the man yelled as the girl picked up broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to!" She said picking up the last piece and looking at him, and saw the guards. "What's going on?"

"Sakara run, get out of there!" The now known Surama yelled as the girl turned to face a naked Lucy. She saw a bloody hand print grab her arm and twist her head off, the last thing she saw was a metal head.

"NO, open fire!" He yelled and they did as commanded and Lucy picked up the dead body and used it as a body shield. They ran out of ammunition and she threw the body to the floor and slowly approached them.

"I got this bitch!" A guard yelled and ran at her, only to have his heart punched out of his chest and land on a guard, who had his head sliced off. The others made a run for it, only to get cut to pieces. She walked past Kurama and laid a bloody hand print on his back and walked into the next hallway.

"Get me a sniper on the roof ASP!" He called out on his walkie-talkie.

She finally reached to out side and kept walking to the edge and looked down the cliff.

She looked back at the facility she had just came from, barely dogging the sniper and fell into the water.

"Shit, I missed." The sniper said as he watched her fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

Subway station

Last stop Kamakura, Kanagawa. A voice on the intercom as the train pulled up. The doors opened and I stepped out of it and ran to the stairs where I ran over a few people and finally stopped as I saw it in view.

Kamakura, Kanagawa.

"I can't believe its been so long since I've been here, I wonder if Kaedo still lives here?" I said walking towards the beach, passing my cousin. "I'm going to the beach!" I yelled back at her as I ran off.

Beach

As I stood there looking out at the sea with a smile on my face, I thought of the times that I had here with Kaedo. How we hung out for a whole week. Never liking it when we left each other. But there was one thing that I liked that happened between the both of us was lying to her about going to the festival with my cousin, who I said was a boy because I knew she would get jealous, which she found out and killed my father and sister on the train.

"I'm not that mad that she did that. I mean, they did beat me after all." I thought as I shook my head to get every thing out of it. As I did that I saw a hand coming right for me. I leaned back and saw that I could see through it. I looked where it came from and saw a sight that I would never forget.

A naked girl coming out of the ocean with a helmet.

I watched as she came closer and closer and then I saw three more shoot out of her back and slam right into the sand where I once was. I looked on in aw at what she was doing and felt something grab my foot and throw me out to the sea. As I landed in the water I looked back at her and saw her coming back in for me. Coming up with a plan I swam under the water. As she came closer to where I was I swam behind her and pulled the helmet off her head and sucked in a lot of water at what I saw.

Long pink hair with two cat-like horns on top of her head.

She looked at me with a blank face and back-handed me with the invisible arms. I just laid there in the water with a smile on my face. As she came closer to me she looked at the smile on my face and I started laughing. "What's so funny about being killed?" She asked grabbing my neck with her invisible arms as I still laughed.

"Is this how you say hello to an old friend Kaedo?" I asked getting a look of shock from the girl.

"How do you know that name? who are you? And why did you call me a friend?" She questioned squeezing my thought even more.

"Well, in that order, you told me that was your name, I'm the kid who watched you kill his family, and we used to hang out all the time." I answered. I soon felt all the air rush back in and started coughing non stop.

"D-Dakota?" She questioned as she brought her hand to her mouth as I nodded, still coughing. She then looked away and walked to shore. I soon followed her and saw her walking into the city, I ran at her and tackled her into the sand with me on top of her. "If your going to kill me then go ahead, I wont stop you." she said with her usual blank face as she slowly closed her eyes.

I then took my hand and flicked her in the forehead, causing her to rub it. "Kaedo, I'm not mad at you for what happened. I forgave you years ago. I never told anyone this but my family was abusive." I said sitting up with a smirk as I looked at her shocked face.

"B-but"-

"No buts, now your coming with me!" I said dragging her to my luggage. "Walking around naked will get you arrested."


	3. Chapter 3

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"Well, were here." I said walking up to my cousin who was tapping her foot on the ground with a pissed off look on her face. "What?" I asked with a confused look.

"What?" she asked with a dark tone in her voice. "We were suppose to go to the house from the subway station, not the market!" She yelled at me, making me back away. She then looked over at Kaedo and pointed at her. "Who's this?" She questioned.

As I was about to answer Kaedo beat me to it. "Lucy, my name is Lucy." She said nodding to her with a blank face.

"Right, well "Lucy" I think it would be best for you to go home, I have to take Dakota to his new place." She said grabbing my hand and she started dragging me off, missing the pissed look from Lucy.

"Yuko!" I yelled taking my hand out of hers. "She's an old friend of mine, she is an orphan and has no place to go, that's why she's with me, that's why she's going to stay with me!" I said crossing my arms, getting a look of horror from her.

"A-a girl, alone with t-two boys!" She screamed at us. Getting confused looks from us.

"Two boys?" We asked in union.

"Yep, that would be me." We heard a voice from behind us and we turned to come face to face with a friend of mine.

Jacob

"Jacob, what are you doing here, I thought you were off to America?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, that's after I complete school." He said looking at Lucy. "Who's the hotty in your clothes?" He asked in a hushed whisper, which everyone heard.

"SHES WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!" Yuko yelled looking at Lucy in shock. "WHY IS SHE WEARING YOUR CLOTHES! DID YOU TWO DO IT? YOU TWO DID IT! OH GOD, MY COUSIN HAS LOST HIS V CARD TO SOME BIMBO!" Yuko yelled but became silenced when both hers and Jacobs pants fell down, and in front of a pair of cops who pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and placed the cuffs on them. "The directions are on the note." Yuko said dropping the note and walking with the cops.

"You did that didn't you?" I asked with a smirk and she just walked away with a smirk.

Maple inn

"Well, this is it." I said walking in and saw how dusty it was. "I don't think anyone's lived here in years." I said taking my shoes off, and answering the phone that surprisingly worked, and just started ringing. "Hello, welcome to Poco's pizza place, how may I help you?" I asked laughing on the inside as Lucy went to look around.

"Poco, I need you to come to the police station to bail us out." I heard Jacob say on the other line.

"Sure, sure, be there soon." I said and hung up the phone and looked up stairs. "Hey, I'm going to go bail them out, you can mess with my stuff if you want." I said walking out.

20 minutes later

"man, I thought that they were going to use me as a fuck buddy." Jacob said walking in, but stopped.

"Tell me about it, the guys in there were drooling at me." Yuko said walking inside, but then stopped.

"You guys are just exaggerating." I said walking in and stopped once I saw that all my stuff was everywhere. I walked passed them and picked up my clothes and walked into the dinning room where I saw Lucy sleeping with her head on the counter with a bunch of hand prints every where. I shut the door and locked it and took a rag and whipped the hand prints away. I walked over to Lucy and shook her awake. "Hey, wake up." I said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked dead at me. "Morning." She said sitting up and stretched. "what time is it?" She asked.

"Well, for one it's not morning, two I just got rid of some of your invisible hand prints, three it's only been 20 minutes since I left, and four, why is my stuff all over the place?" I asked looking all over the place.

She looked around and saw the place. "I don't know, must have been my vectors." She said taking a pair of my boxers off her head.

"Your invisible hands, are vectors? anything else, like why were you naked when I found you and why were you trying to kill me?" I questioned while crossing my arms.

"Well." She told me every thing from when she left the train. "And that's how I ended up naked on the beach." She explained as she looked away from me.

"Wow, they got there asses handed to them!" I said wrapping my arm around her. "Man, I feel bad for that poor girl, not getting the chance to see who the person you turned out to become." I said rubbing her horn on the left side, getting her to blush a little.

The door swung open so fast Lucy threw a small pink shell at the person and yuko got hit in the head. I stared at the shell as it fell and shattered in slow-motion. Yuko looked at the shell and recognized it straight away. "Lucy, you just broke Dakota's little sisters shell that she gave him before she died, that was the last thing he had to remember of her by!" She yelled at her.

"No, its ok, I have no need for it." I said as Lucy got up and walked out. "It was just a stupid shell." I said following after her.

The beach

"Lucy!" I yelled at her causing her to look back at me. "What are you doing here, its raining!" I asked as I walked up to her and placed the umbrella above the both of us. "Lets go back to the"- I started but someone hit me in the back of the head.

"Great, we have a witness." I heard a voice. I looked at the person and saw the tip of a gun aimed for my head. "The order was to kill all witnesses?" The man said.

"Bando, I don't think those were the orders, I will have to tell HQ and see what we're supposed to do." The other one said calling on his radio, but he was then ripped to shreds the next seconded.

"What was that! What did you do to him?" Bando questioned as he took his gun and aimed for her. I took this at the time to kick him in the knee and make a run for it, but he just hit me in the face with his gun and knocked me out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

Hospital

"W-where am I?" I questioned as I awoke in an unfamiliar room that smelt like dead people. I sat up and saw two people walk in both wearing long trench coats

"Ah, so your awake. The old man asked walking up to me. I'm detective Gordon and this is my partner detective Ross, we found you knocked out on the beach, mind telling us what happened?" He questioned pulling out a note pad.

I looked at both of them and thought about everything. "Well, I went on a walk to the beach and I saw some girl standing there and offered her my umbrella, then some guy, Bando I think his name was, hit me and the other one started talking to him and said his name and something about killing us." I half lied and half told the truth.

"The girl, did she have long pinkish red hair, horns?" Detective Ross asked pointing to his head.

"Now that you mention it, I did see a girl with horns get into a cab and say something about Tokyo." I said tapping my chin.

"Thank you for your help, this girl with horns is very dangerous and needs to get taken in." detective Gordon said leaving with his partner.

2 hours later

I sat up once I heard the door open and saw that it was my meal that I ordered, but the person pushing the cart pecked my interest more. "Did you kill the nurse just to sneak your way in?" I played with her.

"No, I had your cousin take me shopping today and bought this." Lucy said removing the hat, reveling her horns to the world. "She though that I was going to seduce you or Jacob with it." She said kicking the cart over to me. As it came close I grabbed my tray before it fell off the side. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you and this great meal are here, oh and I sent the cops in a complete different direction so you don't have to worry about them." I said taking a bite of the rice ball. Lucy walked over and took my rice ball from me and ate it. "Hey! That was mine!" I wined, before shrugging and went to my food. "So what happened after I got knocked out?" I questioned.

"Well, I let Bando get away because the cops came and found you and him but he was missing his arm and eyes." She said sitting on the side of my bed.

"I see, well, I'm clear to go at any time, so let's get out of here, it reeks of death." I said about to get up, but got pushed back down.

"Not yet you're not." Lucy said reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small shell. "I broke the shell and went to go get you a new one." She said handing it to me.

"Like I said, I don't need it anymore." I told her as I handed it back. "The reason I had it was to remember what you did to my sister and my father. I kept it so I wouldn't forget you. Because of you, I became free." I said hugging her as she looked on with a shocked expression. "Its one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." I thought to my self.


	5. Chapter 5

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"Come on guys, were late!" Jacob yelled exciting the house and running towards the school, followed by yuko, me and Lucy.

We sat in our seats and watched the front of the class. "So this is school?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to me. "I thought it would be something else." She said looking around.

"The main thing school is for is to teach us, and to keep us out of our parents hairs. Like a day care for teens." I said pointing out the basics.

"All right, lesion up!" A voice called out, causing Lucy to freeze up and look at the person slowly, which didn't go unnoticed by me. "My name is professor Kakuzawa and ill be your teacher from here on out." he said walking into the room.

I leaned up to Lucy and whispered into her ear. "What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

"He...he helped me escape, he wanted me to become his, I-I tricked him, now he's here." She whispered back.

"Well, that's not happening." I whispered back to her. "I have a plan." As I told her my plan she grew a sadistic grin.

"Can anyone here give me the correct answer?" Kakuzawa asked walking passed us.

"I will." Lucy asked raising her hand. As soon as she said that everyone looked at her. Once kakuzawa saw her, his eyes went so wide that you could see the fear on his face.

"c-class dismissed!" He yelled. As everyone stood he pointed at my group. "You four, come with me!" He ordered walking into his office.

Office

"What the hell do you think you're doing bringing us in here for?" Jacob questioned kakuzawa. "We didn't do anything."

"Sir, let them go, it was only me and her." I said pointing over to Lucy. "The rest of them don't know what happened." I said.

"All right, you two can leave, but you two will stay right here, we have much to discuss." He said shooing them off. As soon as they were out the door he locked it. "So, what happened? Why didn't you do as planned?" He questioned, but got picked up in the air by one of Lucy's vectors.

"You wanted to use her as a sex slave." I said glaring at him. "Give me your password!" I said walking over to the computer.

"Its diclonious." He said struggling for air.

I typed on the computer and opened the files he had on the diclonious and opened everything he had on Lucy. I opened her relative's file and turned to the guy. "You were willing to sleep with your sister, what's wrong with you?" I asked with a disgust look on my face.

Lucy looked at the computer and started to look through the system and found out who her mother was. She continued to look through and found out her mother was being held captive in the facility that she was. She looked over at kakuzawa with a pissed off look. "You! You monster!" She yelled ripping his head off. "You were going to use me as a sex slave! And YOU knew that I was YOUR SISTER!" She yelled tearing his arms off. "And YOU knew where MY mother was and you didn't help her!" She yelled ripping his lower half from the top.

I looked at her with a look of sadness. Living your whole life without knowing if you were abandoned or if your parents died. I pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer and then transferred everything over. As this was going on I got up from the char and hugged Lucy from behind. "I don't know what to say now, but I know that you need a hug." I whispered to her softly.

"There's nothing to say. But I will find my mother and bring her home." She said with determination as she glared at the dead body in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"So what did you two do?" Yuko asked as we walked back inside.

"Oh, we…ah… pulled a prank in his office." I said trying to think up a lie.

Lucy smiled at her and nodded. "Ya, we were going to paint his office blood-red, but we got caught and he received some pictures of our faces so he got on to us." Lucy said walking past her and to her room to get the paint off her.

Jacob came out of the dinning room and looked at me. "So you pulled a prank on your first day? That's not like you." He said leaning on the wall.

"Ya, I figured that we should do something we used to do, for old-time sake." I said rubbing the back of my neck as I walked up stairs half way before the front door was then busted down by a girl in a black dress and with Lucy's hair but shorter and a pair of horns. "Can we help you?" I asked, alarmed as I glared at her.

"Where's Lucy?" She questioned as she walked in the and looked around.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's no Lucy here." Lucy said walking own the stairs and stopped right next to me.

"Kadeo, what's going on?" I questioned her as she looked at the new comer.

"Your lying, your Lucy! And I need you to come home, come back with me." She demanded as she approached her.

"Take another step and ill call the cops for breaking and entering." Jacob said as he went to grab the phone, but stopped as yuko got thrown at him, knocking her out and confusing him. Lucy threw the girl out the door and chased after her, followed by both me and Jacob. "What the hells going on? How did yuko just fly over to me and why I everything in the range of five meters being thrown at the girls?" Jacob questioned as we ran after them.

"I'll explain everything once we stop Lucy from killing the girl." I said running up a set of stairs with Jacob.

"Why do we need to stop Lucy, I thought we were going to stop the other one?" He asked as we reached what looked like a cemetery.

"Because Lucy wont hesitate to kill, I can tell she will." I said as we saw Lucy throw a pair of tombstone at the girl, but she dogged and they went after another pair of girls who were lessening to music and sitting down at a grave. I ran over ran over to one of them and tackled her out-of-the-way while Jacob tackled the other one.

"What do"- she started but stopped once she saw a tombstone hit the grave she was at.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a dream, nothing to worry about." I said pulling her away from the fight. As I did I saw both facing each other and then Lucy was then pinned to the ground. She sent her vectors after her but they almost reached her.

"Your vectors, there longer than mine." Lucy said with a glare.

"You are coming with"- but she didn't get to finish as I hit her in the back of the head with a rock and made her stumble forward. She turned to glare at be but saw a little girl running up the steps with a dog. "No, stay back!" She yelled throwing her into the trees.

As she did that Lucy tore off her left arm and right leg, making her fall to the ground. "Does it hurt?" Lucy asked as she walk forward and stood above her head.

"You don't know pain!" She yelled, pissing Lucy off and she ripped off her other arm and leg. Before she could go for the killing blow, a bullet shot right by her head. She turned to look at the attacker and saw a sniper beside the building.

"Lucy!" she heard and turned and saw Kurama with a gun pointed at her. I stepped in front of her when she suddenly screamed in pain.

"My eyes! Wait, there still there?" She said taking her hands off her eyes and looks at the girl with a glare that could kill. "What did you do to me?" She questioned the dying girl.

"P-papa!" The girl said to Kurama as he walked past Lucy and me and kneeled next to the girl.

"Nana, why did you advance on her?" Kurama questioned the now known nana. "You know she's to deadly for you to handle."

"I-I wanted to show papa that I could be of use to him." Nana said with tears in her eyes as she slowly passed out.

"I've killed your daughter Kurama." Lucy said as she glared at him.

"You didn't kill her." He said lowly, but we all heard. "I KILLED HER!" He yelled slapping her, but it got caught by me.

"Touch her, I shoot your balls off!" I threatened as I pointed a pistol at his groin. The gun was then shot out of my hand by the same sniper. I then felt something grab me and pull me off. As I looked back I saw that we're being shot at and Jacob was hiding with the girls.

"Follow them, and take her down if she gets violent." Kurama said leaving with nana in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"What the hell just happened?" Yuko asked walking into Lucy's room, only to see me with a rag in hand. "What happened to her, she sick?" She asked walking over to us.

"Umm, ya, something like that, she just collapsed when she came up here." I said looking away from her and down at Lucy who was sweating. I then looked over to yuko. "Can you go over to your place and get some stuff to make tea, I have some herbs under the sink but I need more ingredients." I asked and with a nod she left.

Right as she left she passed Jacob who was escorting two girls to their room. "What are you doing?" He asked coming in.

"What are you doing with them?" I asked noticing that they were the same girls from the cemetery. "Were not running an inn here ya'know." I told.

"Well, they didn't have a place to stay so I figured since they know about Lucy secret that it was ok." He answered and then looked at lucy. "She felling any better?" He asked.

"Ya, a little, go with yuko and help her with gathering the ingredients, she'll appreciate it." I said and he left.

"D-Dakota." I heard Lucy say in a weak voice causing me to look at her. "I-I feel h-hot." She said looking at me with half-opened eyes. I nodded and went to take off the blanket but her hand stopped me. "Not that hot." She said bringing my hand to her chest causing me to blush up a storm.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked as I felt my self be pulled to her. As soon as I was on top of her she brought her lips up to meet mine. As soon as I felt her lips touch mine my eyes opened wide before relaxing into the kiss.

It. was. Heaven.

I pulled back for some air but she pulled me back in and bit my lower lip and tugged on it. When she let go we went back to out make out session. Licking her lower lip for accesses our tongs had a battle for control of the other before she pulled back and ripped my shirt off with her vectors and sliding her hands on my chest to my lover half while biting her lower lip with a pleased look. Once she got to my lower section my belt was then ripped off and sent over at the door.

I pulled the blanket away and pulled her shirt off and looked at the pair of breast that had been hidden. I then leaned down and licked her left nipple before biting it. Getting a moan out of her I rubbed her right nipple with my thumb while I started to suck on her left. Getting an even sexier moan from her I brought my other hand down to her lover section and rubbed her pussy, finding that it was wet enough I got up.

"You ready?" I asked taking off my jeans, but then I was then thrown to the wall. Rubbing my head my hands became pinned to the wall with Lucy walking up to me.

As she got in front of me she licked my lips before smirking and then got on her knees. "Were not done playing yet." She said as she grabbed the edge of my boxers and pulled them off, getting hit in the face with the tip of my cock. Upon seeing it her eyes widened in shock. "E-eleven i-inches!"

"Scared?" I teased before she looked up at me with a bigger smirk.

"I'm never scared." She declared with a smirk as she grasped it and started to stroke it. "I just haven't seen one before, or this big." She said as she started to pump faster. She then started to slow down and licked the tip before putting it in her mouth and started to move her head back and forth.

"Dame, this is heaven!" I moaned out with a pleased grin on my face, one that turned into horror. "W-wait, if you haven't seen one- fuck I'm about to cum!" I said as she started to move her head faster.

She pulled of and grasped my cock with an iron grip. "If you cum, ill scream!" She said with a smirk, which didn't last long as I forced my hands free and fell right on her. "W-what?" She asked with a shocked look on her face before I clashed my lips on hers and started the make out session again.

"You ready?" I questioned as I pulled back and placed my cock at her entrance. She nodded while giving a soft smile and I shoved it in her till my cock was fully inside of the passage to her womb. Lucy winced slightly, but she was a strong woman so the pain didn't affect her much at all. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Lucy put on a brave face. "You can move now." With that said, I began to move my hips back and forth as I slid my cock in and out. Lucy panted, only feeling pleasure, not any pain, even though this was her first time. I continued to move more vigorously than before and her panting became louder. "Hold on a second Dakota! You're moving too fast!" She yelled as she pushed me, causing me to land on my back. Lucy was now on top of me, my hard on still inside of her and throbbing. She knew I was about to hit my limit now and started to move her hips. She did it slowly at first, but she picked up speed eventually.

She fell forward, now lying down on me and continues to move her hips. I wrapped my left hand around her and my other hand was on her rear end as I gropes it gently. Lucy's teary eyed gaze met mine and she reached up to grab hold of my head to pull herself towards me for another kiss. As we did, I was at my limit now and my cock began to throb violently.

"I can't hold it anymore." I winced as I broke away from the kiss.

"S-Same here." Lucy admitted as she held on to me tightly. Her muscles tensed around her vaginal shaft as she climaxed and that gave way to having us climax at the same time. Both of us held in our voices so we didn't attract the others attention to ourselves at this time. When I had finished shooting my load, I then relaxed myself, and let my body go limp at that moment. Lucy did the same, but even after that we still remained connected to each other. Neither of us wanted to separate from the other and we wrapped our arms around each other as we both began to doze off. I was the first to doze off, but Lucy was still slightly awake. In the end, she fell asleep smiling as one of her dreams had come true.

30 minutes later

"were b"- yuko started but stopped once she saw one of the girls, who fell asleep looking into the room while fingering her self. She walked passed her and then ran away. "MY COUSIN LOST HIS V-CARD!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"I-I'm alive?" Nana said walking on the beach with a shocked look on her face. "But, how?"

"Hey, bitch with the horns!" She heard a voice and turned and saw a fist punch her right in the face. "I finally found you!" He said before he finally remembered. "Shit, three meters!" He said before jumping back and pointing his gun at her.

"What?" she questioned herself as she looked at him.

"You look a little different from our last encounter, you got a hair cut, that's it, now just come quietly or else I'll-" he started before the gun was then taken from him. "W-what, there longer?"

"Your talking about Lucy, the same bitch who took my arms and legs." Nana said walking towards him. "I want to form an alliance with you."

"Ya, and what makes you think ill join you?" Bando questioned.

"Because I know where she is." She said with a smirk.

The inn

"Wait, what!" I yelled at my cousin yuko who had three suit cases in hand and a little girl, who had the same look on her face as I did.

"That's right, were moving in with you~!" She said with a cheerful smile as she walked in. "this is mayu, now, were going to share a room."

"No, wait, why?" I asked.

"Because I saw!" She whispered with an evil glint in her eyes.

"But that doesn't give you the right to move in, what me and Lucy did is none of your concern." I whispered back.

"Oh really? Then what about that girl who I found asleep out side your door last night, who passed out fingering herself!" She whispered with some venom in her voice.

"Wait, what?" I started but she then walked up the stairs and saw Jacob flirting with the other girl who moved in.

"That's the reason I moved in." she muttered before walking into a random room and claimed it as hers.

"That Is one stupid girl." I heard from behind me, which couldn't be possible. As soon as I turned around I saw no one there, until I looked up and saw her poking her head out from one of the planks from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I questioned the girl.

"I…I was…making sure the house was…in perfect condition, yep that's it." She said before falling out and landing on her feet, giving me a goof view of her stripped panties. "I haven't introduced my self yet, my name is Mizore shirayuki, but you can call me your little snow bunny." She said placing a sucker in her mouth and throwing the stick of another one in the trash by the door.

"Ok? nice to meet you mizore." I said making her frown a little. "But why did you call my cousin stupid?" I questioned.

"Because she's getting into in to stuff that will hurt her or worse." She answered before walking away. "And I'm not willing to share with Lucy." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"She has that wired vibe." I muttered before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

Out side the inn

"So this is the place?" bando asked and getting a nod from nana. "Well, looks like I don't need you any more." He said punching her in the stomach, getting her to throw up. He walked right in the door and saw me walk into the kitchen he followed me and pulled out a knife from the counter and slammed my head on the counter, busting it open.

Up stairs

Lucy was in her room before her vectors rushed out and tore the door off the hinges. She glared down stairs and walked to the front door before she saw someone walk into the kitchen in a crouched place. She followed right behind him and saw him grab a knife and slam my head on the counter and saw a blood stain form on the wall.

Turning me around he placed the knife on my throat. "Now, you're going to tell"- but he didn't get to finish as I pulled out a gun from his side and shot his foot. "You"- he started before his arm was then ripped off again. Looking back he came face to face with Lucy. "Fuck me." He stated before he was then shot in the head from the back.

"Thanks for the aid." I said whipping the blood off my face with a rag before I fell on the ground holding my head in pain. "My head hurts!" I moaned out.

Lucy helped me up and we walked past bandos dead body and found everyone at the door. "What happened?" Yuko asked taking a hold of my other side.

"He got attacked by the same person who attacked him on the beach, he was then shot in the back of the head my Dakota." Lucy answered as we walked to the door and spotted nana with some throw up on her face.

"C-can I stay here?" She asked with watery eyes.

Before we could decline yuko beat us to it. "of course you can, hey Lucy, doesn't she look like you?" She asked walking passed her.

"Don't even start that." She said and we entered Jacobs car and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"ITS SO YUMMY!" Were two little girl voices. Nana and Mayu sat at the table with the rest of us, hugging each other like a pair of fan girl's meeting their fan boy.

"Idiots." lucy said before eating her rice ball and getting the two girls to glare at her. "Food it just food, it's not like you can marry it." she said taking another bite.

"Aww, now that is a funny story." Jacob said rubbing the back of his neck with a grin plastered on his face, gaining every ones attention. "Do you remember Takashi, Dakota? Well, I got a post card from him about a week ago, and well, he married a bowl of ramen!" He said bursting out laughing, causing Lucy to cough up her rice ball.

"Wait, HE WHAT! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!" Lucy yelled at him from over the table.

"I'm with Lucy on this one, and why did he marry it I the first place, that's something naruto would do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Lucy to look over at me this time.

"THERES ANOTHER PERSON WHO WOULD MARRY A BOWL OF RAMEN? WHATS WITH THIS WORLD!" She screamed out holding her head as she shoot it.

"Umm…she dues know who naruto is, right?" Mayu asked nana who looked at her with a confused look.

"Who's this naruto, you are talking about?" Nana asked mayu who then looked at her with a 'are you shitting me' look.

"Well, to make it short on who naruto is, he's a super hyperactive knuckle head ninja who happens to have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him." I answered as I continued eating.

"Wait, he has a nine tailed fox sealed inside of him?" Lucy asked before she stood up. "Take me to this naruto, that little guy needs to get out!" she said walking to the door before I grabbed her skirt.

"Just sit down so I can explain this to you first." I said before nana and Lucy's eyes opened wide and looked in the same direction. "What's the matter you two?" I asked, but they just ran out the door.

"I'll follow them." Jacob said rushing out, followed by hinata and mizore, who winked at me as she passed.

"I'll go with them, watch mayu!" I yelled running after them.

Road block in front of the bridge

"Do you think that this person will show sir?" A cop asked the commander who had sweat coming off his head.

"I'm not sure, but if she dues, you know your orders, shoot to kill!" He told him with fire in his eyes as he looked out.

Every cop was tense, they saw a little girl in a black dress run up to them, they saw the horns and got ready to fire, but the commander raised his hand and told the to hold their fire. They looked passed her and saw their original target, who was walking up to them slowly.

Lucy.

As the nana passed them he told them to open fire of Lucy, but there bullets got deflected as they came. They then heard a car coming at top speed and saw that it was right behind the girl. As soon as it got close to her, she did a back flip over the car and caw that it was Jacob, hinata, and mizore in his 1981 Chrysler Cordoba. As they drove under Lucy, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Mizore, hinata, and Jacob all looked up at her. Lucy with a shocked look, hinata with a confused look, mizore waving, and Jacob…

Giving her a thumbs up as he rammed his car right into the road block. As he passed he slammed on the brack's and drifted it to the side and pulled out a rocket launcher from the back and fired at the cops, who all basically shit their pants and jumped out-of-the-way and it hit a cop car, which then that cop car landed on top of another cop car.

The cops then started opening fire on them. As Lucy walked forward she killed every cod that got in her way, she saw Jacob throw something out of his car over at the cops, who all looked at it, then shit themselves as it exploded, blocking off their eye sight and hearing. Getting out of the car, Jacob and the girls ran over to the cops and took their dropped guns as they held there ears and tried to stand right.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as they stopped beside her.

"Well, you know, showing this government that they're doing a shitty job at protecting their civilians from bad asses like us!" Jacob said pulling out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on. "Now, lets watch the fire works!" He yelled as he pressed a button that he just pulled out from his pocket and the cops just exploded in random directions. "Not as flashy as I thought it would be." He said in a disappointed voice.

"W-where did you g-get those?" Hinata asked as she backed away from the explosions.

"I would like to know how Dakota past us as survived the explosions?" Mizore asked pointing at me as I walked passed the road block like it was nothing, before turning around.

"Yo, Lucy, you coming or what, those three can take care of the cops, we have better things to do!" I yelled over the fire and walked on, before pulling out a DSA-58OW.

"We are not done with this talk." Lucy said walking into the fire.

With nana

"Shes coming!" A little girl in a wheelchair said with an evil look upon her face.

Nana soon appeared in front of her and the rest of the guards and a secretary girl. "Wait, that's not her, that's nana, but I thought she died?" The women said out loud with some shock in her voice.

"Hey, can I kill her?" The little girl asked her gaining her attention.

"No Mariko, not yet." She said before walking in front of her. "Nana, please, surrender and come with us, we wont hurt you!" The women said holding her hand out, only for her to have it cut off and start screaming in pain. "Kill her!" She told mariko, who happily applied.

Nanas eyes open wide once she saw 11 vectors shoot out of her back and grab her. She got thrown into the ground, then picked up again and her arms were then ripped off, confusing mariko as she found out that they were not her real arms.

"That's a nasty trick, looks like ill take your legs!" She said taking her legs off, witched pissed her off once she saw that they were also wood. She then growled at nana and threw her to the railing and started hitting her with her vectors, but she stopped once a bullet shot one of the wheels off of her wheel chair. She looked where the gun shot came from and saw me standing there aiming it at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting nana, I had to grab something first, but it was on the run." I said as I looked at her with a wink.

"Shoot this ass hole!" The women ordered and the guards did as told, only to stop once there guns were empty and I was still standing there with the bullets right in front of me. "W-what, h-how? Is he a male diclonious?"

"No, I'm the real matrix guy!" I yelled as the bullets went back at the guards, killing them, but I got slapped in the back of the head. "Ow, ok, ok, sorry, Lucy actually did it." I said rubbing my head.

The women looked behind me and held out her other hand. "G-get away from her, shell kill"- she started but stopped once she saw that Lucy walked up to me and kissed me right on the lips.

"Lets hurry this up, dinners getting cold." I whispered to her and she nodded.

Nana saw that mariko got distracted and sent her vectors at her and poked her right in the eyes. She screamed in pain a little before she sent her vectors back at nana, only to find that she couldn't. "I can't use my vectors!" she started to cry and the women looked at her before running to her.

"We have to go!" She said as she started to take her back to the chopper, only for a bullet to pass her head.

"Your not leaving, not alive that is." I said, but got need in the back of the head by a metal leg and the person landed right in front of the women. I looked at the person with a pissed off look and became confused. "Didn't I kill you?" I asked with an annoyed look.

"Ya, but I got brought back to life, now I'm cyber-bando, and I'm here for revenge on you and your bitch!" He said pulling out a AR-15 with a grenade launcher attachment from his back and shot at us. "I want your dame heads!" He yelled as we ducked for cover, which there wasn't.

As I got close to the edge I tripped and went off the edge. I looked up and saw a vector reach out for me, but it stopped at the tip of my finger tips and I crashed into the water below.

"Well that one down." Bando said pointing his gun over at Lucy and started shooting her as she ran off towards the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

"Are you sure that they took Dakota this way? Because this is the hospital." Jacob asked mizore as the three of them walked up a flock of stairs. They had seen Lucy on the other side of the bridge, running from a robotic zombie person that Dakota killed. They saw a chopper landing near the hospital and went to where the gun fight was, they found nanas arms and legs, but not her body for it was missing. They looked for Dakota but found nothing but body's.

"I'm sure, and nana is with him." She said but came to a stop as she saw a little girl in a wheel chair with horns on her head.

"I-is that why"- hinata started but was then pushed out-of-the-way by Jacob as vectors came after them.

"Shit, another diclonious, that makes three!" Jacob said pulling out a flash grenade and threw it at her from behind the podium. He waited for it to go off, but his eyes went wide as it hovered right next to his face. As soon as it went off her held his face in agony and screamed in pain. Hinata moved his hands away and saw that it had a long burn mark on his face.

"Come out, come out where ever you are~" mariko sang as her chair hovered over to where the two were. She looked at them with an evil smile. "There you are." She said but stopped as she felt a presence of another diclonious. Turning around she saw Lucy walking up the stairs. "Ah, you were the one from earlier." She said with an excited look, witched disappeared. "Where's the boy?" She questioned as she looked around.

"He's not here, he's lost, he fell off the bridge." Lucy said with a mixture of hate and sadness in her voice.

"Really, aww, what a shame, he would have made a perfect play toy." She said as the chair turned to her. "I'll play with them later, now I want to play with you!" She said as she blocked Lucy's vectors and sent the others after her, getting a shocked look from her.

Lucy turned and full on sprinted away from her vectors and vanished from here eye sight. Mariko moved her chair over to where Lucy was and found her missing. She looked left then right but was then thrown out of her chair and on to the floor.

"That was a mean trick!" She said as she sent her vectors every where and finally grabbing her ands throwing her into the podium and started beating her with everything she had.

Lucy held in a silent scream as her right horn broke off. To her, it felt like her skull had just been crushed and her blood was boiling. As she fell limp on the railing, mizore popped out from the ground below mariko with a combat knife, ready to kill her, only for it to get shot out of her hands, causing everyone to look at the newest person.

"Commander Kurama, what are you doing?" The scientist asked as he stood up from his hiding spot, but was hit as nana walked up to Kurama.

"Kurama? you're my papa?" Mariko asked looking at him with a smile, but it didn't last.

"Papa, we should leave!" Nana said tugging on his arm, breaking her heart. But kurama stood there, still aiming the gun at mariko without any emotion.

"Papa"- mariko started but stopped as she was then glared at her.

"Shut up!" He yelled making tears fall from her face.

"W-why, why can she call you papa and I can't, she's not even your daughter!" She cried out but saw him move closer she moved back. "S-stay away!" Before she could do any thing he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, no chilled should have gotten locked away like that." He told her as he picked her up and walked away with her. "Were going to become a family, like we should have been from the beginning." He told her as he walked away, ignoring everything.

"Well, looks like he redeemed his self." Jacob said walking over to Lucy who was slowly getting up. "Where's Dakota, from what you said he should be on the beach but you were just there, so where is he?" He questioned, but they were then interrupted by the bridge exploding.

"He's gone." She said standing up and ripping the scientist head off. "I'm"- she started but was then interrupted as another explosion went off. But louder, and bigger. Everyone looked out at the sea and saw that the facility was on fire. "I know where he is." She said walking in that direction, followed by everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

The facility (before mariko incident)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a light, a bright light, a really bright ass light that got on my nerves. I looked to my side and saw a counter with some tools hanging out. reaching over I grabbed the scalpel. I sat up and hopped off the bed and looked around and saw that I was in a med lab. Walking to the door I came face to face with a person in a lab coat.

"Easy there, you've had a long day." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked walking me back to the counter.

"Ya, I got attacked by a diclonious." I said, getting a shocked look from him.

" How do you know about diclonious?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because I'm dating one!" I yelled slitting his throat. As he died I took his jacket and threw it on. As I exited the room a nurse stopped me.

"Doctor? How's are new patient?" She asked.

I patted my left pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. "He committed suicide, said he lost his lover in a ship wreck and he couldn't live with out her." I said walking away before I stopped. "Can you point me to cell block C-41?" I asked not looking back.

"Ya, it's up two floors and right next to where number 2 was, aw that poor girl." She muttered to her self as she thought back to what happened to number two when she tried to escape.

Nodding I continued on my way to the elevator. As soon as I got there two guards joined me. "I see it was a rough day doc." The one on my right said as we waited for the elevator.

"Ya, I just watched a person kill himself, all because he lost his love one to a ship wreck." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's a shame I couldn't stop him, I was a seconded to late."

"Ya I hear that, I used to watch number one and a friend of mine told me to take the day off, if I didn't then I would be dead." He said as the elevator door opened and we all walked in. "what floor are you heading to?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm heading two floors up, something happened up there, someone's gun just went off and shot their foot clean off." I lied as he pressed the button.

"Sucks for him." He said as he looked over to his partner. "Makes you wonder how it happened, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know." I said rubbing my chin with a thoughtful look. "Maybe like this!" I yelled slitting his partners throat, taking his gun and shooting the other one in the foot. As he fell, I stabbed his head, right in the eye.

As soon as the doors opened two guards I played the sacred game. "What happened?" One asked as he pointed his gun at me.

"T-they…I don't…he took…I tried…he just…" I said looking at my hands in horror. The other guard just came up and led me out.

"Easy there, its alright. Just take some deep breaths and tell me what happened." He said and I nodded.

"They were arguing over something, I wasn't paying attention, he just reached into my pocket and took my scalpel and cut his throat, then as he died he shot his food. She looked at me and said no witnesses and as he tried to kill me, I pushed his own hand into his eye!" I said bringing my to my face.

"Its ok, we'll take care of the bodies, just run along!" He said.

"Thank you." I said before grabbing his gun and shooting him in the head, gaining the others attention and shot him to. Grabbing his ammunition I walked down the walk way and finally reached my destination. Walking in I shot two guards down and the scientist that saw what happened. I walked over to the window I saw nothing but blackness and pressed the red button.

"Anyone in there?" I asked, but still couldn't see anything.

"Why ask once you know I'm here?" I heard a voice call out. "are you going to make fun of me? Are you going to pick on me for giving birth to the first diclonious? Well, go ahead, but be warned, my daughter will kill you all!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

Looking for a light switch for the room I pressed a white button and they came on, but they were fucking bright. Beside the button was a nod and turning it made it dim down. "Well, good thing I'm not, oh, and by the way." I said walking into the room and saw her hanging from the wall by two chains on her hand, I aimed my gun at her and broke them. "I'm dating your daughter, do you approve, because I'm busting you out of here!" I said walking over to help her up, only to get punched in the face.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled covering her self up. "Cant you see that I'm naked?" She said with a glare.

Rolling my eyes I threw her the lab coat. "Jesus, you have one hell of a right hook for a person who been locked up for a long time." I said rubbing my nose. "Well, grab a gun, were going to the armory." I said walking out.

As we walked on we found that the armory was defenseless. Walking in we saw that there was enough ammo to get out of here. I walked into the back and grinned like a maniac. "Oh, were so getting out of here!" I said grabbing the stuff that I just found.

20 bags of C4 placed every where on this floor and the next two floors up and releasing a random diclonious later

"so, were all set." I said bouncing the little sleeping girl in my arms.

"How are you not dead?" She asked with a blank face, and a mixture of shock in her voice.

"Don't know, maybe it's because I'm tapping your daughter?" I teased, getting a glare from her.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to have a long ass talk about manners with you, and teach your parents the proper way to raise a child!" She yelled, but I looked at her with a blank face.

"Your daughter killer my family, and I thanked her for it because they were abusive to me." I said walking to the elevator with the kid diclonious in hand. "Now come on, I want to see the fire works!" I wined as I waited for her. She sighed and entered with me and pressed bottom floor.

"You do know were going to get shot at right?" She asked with a blank face.

"Ya, I know, that's why we have this little cutie pie~" I said patting her back, as soon as the doors opened we jumped to the side as bullets started to spray their way into the elevator, waking up the little girl, who started crying. "Hey, its ok, well take care of the bad men together, ok?" I said and she nodded. Stepping out as soon as the gun shots stopped me and Lucy's mother shot down some of the guards while the little girls vectors ripped the rest of them apart.

Lucy's mother looked right at me, with her face still blanked. "Again, how is she not killing us?" She asked.

"One, you're the carrier of the virus, two, I'm just great with kids!" I said but then we both heard the girls stomach growl. "Looks like someone's hungry!" I said with a smile on my face. "How about we get you something to eat after the fireworks?" I asked and got a nod from her.

Walking out side we got in one of the boats and drove off. We saw another explosion on the bridge and I pointed at it and they girls eyes opened wide with excitement. "We can do better than that!" I said Pulling my hand to the side I pressed a red button and the explosion went off. "There's the fire works!" I yelled and the three of us watched the facility fall into pieces.

We stopped at the beach and walked on to the shore. The little girl ran around with a smile on her face. "So what now?" Lucy's mother asked as she looked at me.

"First, names!" I said pointing at her and getting a nod of approval. "My names Dakota." I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Akari." she said shaking it with a smile.

I felt something tug on my pants leg and saw that it was the little girl and she pointed at her self. "Fukuko!" She announced with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you fukuko!" I said kneeling down and rubbed her head. I looked at her hand and saw that it was closed shut. "Did you find something interesting?" I asked and she nodded and showed me a pink sea shell. I smiled at that and closed her hand on it. "That beautiful, you keep it close to your heart, in fact, ill make it into a neckless for you to wear, would you like that?" I asked and she nodded her head with a bigger smile on her face.

We walked on the beach and saw a body lying there and I laughed. "What's so funny?" Akari asked as she looked at the body.

"Oh, nothing, only that we both killed the same guy now!" I said walking up to bando, and got a confused look from both the girls, and took his shirt off and turned to fukuko. "Here, put this on, it will keep you warm!" I said with a smile and she did.

We heard more gun shots on the bridge and saw some people get thrown into the air and off of the bridge. "A gang fight?" Akari asked but I shook my head.

"Nope, your daughter." I said with a proud smile on my face and fukuko pointed at her self.

"Daughter?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Ya, you will be mine and Lucy's daughter." I said picking her up and walking to the bridge.

Bridge

Lucy stood there, surrounded by a ring of bullets. She stood there, holding her head where her horns were. "Yo, Lucy!" I yelled from behind her and the army of the dead. She turned to me and ran right at up, but stopped once she saw that I was with some women and a chilled. As we passed the dead I walked right up to her with a smile. I stopped once we were right in front of her and I pushed the women towards Lucy. "Go on, say hello to your daughter!" I nudged getting a shocked look from Lucy.

The women smiled and bowed her head a little. "Hello daughter, I'm Akari." She then hugged her with all her might. "I've wanted to meet you for some time now!" she said as she cried into Lucy's shoulder.

"I've wanted to meet you to mom." Lucy said hugging her back and started crying into her arms. They stood there for what felt like an eternity to them, finally meeting the other after so long. They then broke it off and looked at me. "So, who's the kid?" Lucy asked with a happy smile plastered on her face as she whipped the tears away.

"Mommy?" Fukuko asked me as she pointed over at Lucy and I nodded getting the girl to smile as she held her hands out to Lucy. "Mommy!" She said making grabbing motions with her hands. Lucy's eyes opened wide at the comment and took the girl into her arms.

"So, what happened to your horns?" I asked as I looked at the top of her head and saw that they were missing.

Lucy looked at me and touched the one that was on her right. "Mariko punched this one-off, and the other one got shot off." She admitted as she rubbed where they were.

"Oh, I see." Akari said crossing her arms and nodding. "They will grow back." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at us.

"If they grow back or not, your still my queen." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh no you don't!" akari said glaring at us. "She's not the queen, I am, she just the princess waiting for a prince to come and place the ring on her hand!" She said pointing at Lucy's hand. "And I don't see a ring on that hand so she's no queen yet!" She declared and then walked off. "Now, let's go get fukuko something to eat!"

"She ruined the moment." I said taking her hand and walked back home.

The inn

"Where the hell are they!" Yuko yelled as she waited in the dinning room for everyone to get back.

"Were home!" She heard and ran to the door with a pissed off look and glared at the four that just got home.

"Where the hell have you been, there's been death's all over the city, I got scared that you might have gotten killed!" She yelled at them.

"Don't worry about us, we kicked ass!" Jacob said walking inside, half his face covered in bandages.

"Nothing to get scared of." mizore said walking passed the girl and into the dinning room.

"j-just a little errand that we did." Hinata said following them.

"Nothing." Nana said hugging her and then ran up stairs to play with mayu.

"Where's Dakota and Lucy?" Yuko asked as she looked in the dinning room.

"Were home!" She heard a women say and ran to the door with a pissed off look, again.

"You don't"- she started but stopped once she saw me, Lucy with a sleeping chilled in her arms and a women in only a lab coat. "Who are they, and what happened to your horns?" She asked with a confused look.

"This is akari, Lucy mother, she got kidnapped the same day Lucy meet her, and this little girl is our adopted daughter fukuko." I whispered at her as we walked past her.

"As for my horns, I tripped down some stairs." Lucy said following me.

"I'm going to barrow some of your clothes, we look about the same." Akari said looking at yukos chest and getting a disturbed look from her.

"Go ahead, just stop that." She said backing up and watched akari leave. "Man, just what happened?" She asked herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

one year later

"were off!" Were the yells of nana and mayu as they walked off to school.

I looked over at my daughter as she had a sad smile on her face as she watched them go. She took a liking to them but knew that they needed to go to school to become like me.

Me and Lucy finally got married after we moved into are own place, well, nana moved in with us because she wanted to keep an eye on Lucy. So far they just mess with each other like sisters do.

Mayu lives with yuko over at the inn with her dog wanta after he "came back" to her after she told us about the dog being taken from her.

Ok, Lucy killed the owner once she flipped her off after they accidentally bumped into each other at the market, they believe the sign broke off of its chain and crushed her head. The dog barked happily at her before coming to the inn.

Yuko adopted mayu after she accepted that me and Lucy adopted fukuko. She became an inn keeper and gets paid rather well now days.

Jacob married hinata AND mizore and became a multi millionaire after just randomly placing a quarter in a slot machine and won as he was walking past it. It shocked the hell out of everyone that he won it on his last quarter.

Mizore quit chasing after me once she found out that I adopted fukuko. She said I hope you have a happy life before she joined hinata in liking Jacob.

Hinata is still shy, but happy. She had twins, a boy and a girl. She named the boy after her cousin neji, how died on the front lines and the girl moka, because once she was born she latterly kicked the doctors in the face.

Akari passed away from the virus that made it possible to bread the diclonious a week after we moved into the new house. She met her daughter, lived with her daughter, and loved her daughter in the end, and Lucy was happy that she died with a smile on her face.

Fukuko was given a birthday on the same day that I meet her and accepted her into our family. She holds on to the sea shell on her neck like it might vanish. She loves it. Just like we love each other.

Lucy became pregnant a month before we moved away from the inn, man we got the lecture of our lives from yuko once she saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom trash. Told us to find a place to live together. Once fukuko found out she was happy that she would have a sister or brother, but sad that she had to leave the place that she saw as a home.

Me, I became an actor. After lying my way into the facility I realized that I had some talent and did a play for the school. Once it was over I got an offer to a place in Tokyo to do some movies, but I turned them down and told them if they can make a movie studio here I would b happy to. Not long after that I found out that the college finally released the news about a murder in the school after someone looked into the files and posted it on the internet. It was soon shut down after we passed the year and was tore down and a movie studio got built there.

Walking into the kitchen I started making some tuna sandwiches for our little walk in the woods that we started. Once I finished in wrapped them up and placed them into the basket. Are you girls ready? I asked walking to the door and saw that Lucy was tying two bows on fukukos horns.

"Now we are." She said taking her hand and opens the back door and we walked until we reached a stone by a tree. We placed a blanket down and started to eat.

"Daddy?" fukuko asked and we both looked at her. "How did you and mommy meet?" She questioned us.

"Well, it was in this very spot." I started


	13. NOTES

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x Mizore x Hinata

i don't own elfen lied, just the OC'S(aka me and Jacob)

OK EVERYONE, THAT WAS THE END, IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ANIME THEN SEND ME A REVIEW ON WITCH ONE ALOG WITH A GOOD SUMMARY OF IT AND WE'LL DISCUS IT AND ILL POST UP ONES THAT IM DOING AT THE END OF EVERY STORY AND THERE NAMES

sword art online: art of the sword online

sekari: ashikabi

pokemon: champions

high school of the dead: death of the high school

soul eater: eating souls

highschool dxd: highschool DXXXD

bleach:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

heavens lost property: the lost property of heavens

rosario vampire season 2: vampire rosario return to school

to love ru: ru to love

toundra!:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

underworld: upperworld

resident evil: the evil resident

RWBY:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

dead man wonderland:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

dragon ball Z:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

Naruto:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)

durarara:(deciding and looking for a name, anyone have an idea just send me a pm)


End file.
